wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anduin Lothar
Sir Anduin Lothar, Lew Azeroth, był ostatnim prawdziwym spadkobiercą pradawnego rodu Arathi, królewskim czempionem Królestwa Azeroth (później znanego jako Królestwo Stormwind) podczas Pierwszej Wojny i najwyższym dowódcą armii Sojuszu Lordaeron podczas Drugiej Wojny. Poległ on w bitwie u podnóża Czarnej Skały przeciwko siłom orkowego Dowódcy Wojennego Orgrima Doomhammera na krótko przed zakończeniem Drugiej Wojny i zamknięciem Mrocznego Portalu. Jest on uznawany za jednego z największych wojowników w historii cywilizacji ludzi. Biografia Przed Wojną Lothar wzrastał na dworze królewskim Azeroth w raz ze swymi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa księciem Llanem Wrynnem oraz Medivhem. Trójka ta brała udział w wielu przygodach w dziczy Azeroth w czasach swojej młodości. Po osiągnięciu pełnoletności, Lothar wstąpił do armii Azeroth, by później zostać pasowanym na rycerza i szybko zdobyć pozycję Zbrojmistrza Bractwa Konia, by wreszcie stanąć na czele armii królestwa. Pierwsza Wojna Kiedy orkowie po raz pierwszy pojawili się w Azeroth i wyprowadzili natarcie na Fort Stormwind, Lothar z furią skierował swoje wojska przeciwko nim. Król Adamant Wrynn III dołączył do dzielnego rycerza i przysiągł oczyścić ukochane państwo z orków. Zmarł jednakże, nie wypełniając nigdy przysięgi, a jego następcą został Llane Wrynn I. Nowy władca kontynuował dzieło ojca i rzucił się w wir potyczek z orkami. W tym czasie najeźdźcy zostali zepchnięci w stronę Bagna Smutku. W pewnym momencie podczas wojny renegacka banda ogrów dowodzona przez Turoka skradła Księgę Boskości, jedną z najcenniejszych woluminów kleryków z Northshire. Lothar poprowadził ekspedycję do kryjówki ogrów, Kopalni Śmierci leżących na Ziemiach Zachodnich, lecz jego oddział został wyrżnięty w pień, a sam bohater dostał się do niewoli, by zginąć w męczarniach. Lothar był przetrzymywany w jaskiniach przez dwanaście miesięcy, zanim on oraz kilku ocalałych towarzyszy nie zostali wyzwoleni przez żołnierzy Azeroth. Odzyskał Księgę Boskości i powrócił do Azeroth, bezpiecznie dostarczając wolumin do Opactwa Northshire. Szybko powrócił też na front, stając znów na czele sił Azeroth. Lothar był zszokowany, gdy Khadgar, uczeń jego dawnego przyjaciela Medivha, przybył do niego i obnażył zdradę wielkiego czarodzieja, który przyzwał orków do Azeroth. Po gorącej dyskusji w Stormwind, Lothar osobiście poprowadził oddział do Karazhanu, by zabić Medivha. Grupa żołnierzy wraz z Lotharem, Khadgarem i pół-orkiem Garoną zeszli do kazamatów wieży i tam starli się z szalonym Strażnikiem. Khadgar ostatecznie zadał Medivhowi ranę prosto w serce, a Lothar pozbawił go głowy za pomocą swego wielkiego miecza. Niestety, śmierć Medivha nie mogła zatrzymać krwawej rzezi Hordy. Wojna zaczęła się toczyć na niekorzyść Azeroth, gdy orkowie wyciągnęli naukę ze swoich poprzednich klęsk pod dowództwem nowego Dowódcy Wojennego Blackhanda. Król Llane został krótko potem zamordowany przez Mistrzynię Szpiegów Hordy Garonę, a miasto Stormwind zostało spalone. Lothar, widząc, że Królestwo Azeroth jest stracone, zdecydował się ocalić to, co zostało z jego niegdyś potężnego ludu. Zebrał on wokół siebie rozproszonych niedobitków armii i tylu cywilów, ilu tylko mógł i poprowadził ich w desperackim akcie ucieczki przez Wielkie Morze, by wreszcie wylądować u wybrzeży Lordaeron. Druga Wojna Gdy Lothar znalazł się na dworze króla Terenasa Menethila II, władcy Lordaeron, opowiedział on swą ponurą historię wszystkim, którzy chcieli słuchać. Elokwentne prośby Lothara doprowadziły w ostateczności do zwołania w trybie pilnym rady, gdzie mistrzowska polityka Terenasa doprowadziła do sformowania Przymierza Lordaeron. Dotknięte opowieścią Lothara wysokie elfy wysłały kontyngent swoich sił wierząc, że wreszcie spłacą dług wobec rodu Arathi za pomoc podczas Wojen Trolli. Krasnoludy z klanu Wildhammer mieszkające na Szczycie Aerie również zostały zaatakowane przez Hordę i krótko potem przysięgły swą wierność Lotharowi. Do Sojuszu później dołączyły krasnoludy z klanu Ironforge oraz gnomy z Khaz Modan, którzy byli zmuszeni opuścić większość swoich ziem wobec natarcia Hordy.Dzięki wielkiemu doświadczeniu w walce z orkami oraz przez to, że królowie północy nie chcieli oddać dowodzenia swoimi wojskami członkowi ościennego państwa, Lothar - człowiek neutralny - został okrzyknięty najwyższym dowódcą sił Przymierza. Szybko ogłosił Turalyona jako swego zastępcę, a swymi pułkownikami obrał admirała Daelina Proudmoore, Uthera Lightbringera i arcymaga Khadgara. Podczas wojny dowodził oddziałami z niezwykłą odwagą i doświadczeniem. Po tajemniczym wycofaniu Hordy z Lordaeron i zwycięstwach morskich admirała Proudmoore'a, Lothar poprowadził zjednoczone armie Przymierza, by wyzwolić większość Azeroth i Khaz Modan (gdzie spotkał się z Brannem i Muradinem Miedziobrodami), by wreszcie dotrzeć na Czarne Bagno. Lothar zginął u stóp Czarnej Skały po tym, gdy siły Przymierza, którymi dowodził osobiście, zostały zaskoczone i zaatakowane przez oddział Hordy. Został on oddzielony od głównych swoich sił podczas bitwy, która jest prawdopodobnie największą batalią w historii Azeroth. Pośród chaosu bitwy został on zmuszony do zmierzenia się z Orgrimem Doomhammerem, Wodzem Hordy. Po długiej i wyczerpującej wymianie ciosów, Lothar został pokonany w pojedynku po tym, gdy jego miecz został strzaskany przez Doomhammera. Czaszka Lothara została rozbita jednym celnym uderzeniem legendarnego młota Doomhammera. Niektórzy jednakże ujmują chwały dowódcy orków twierdząc, że nie walczył on fair i że Lothar został zabity po zaskoczeniu ze strony kilku wojowników Hordy. Koniec końców jednakże jego broń wypadła z martwego uścisku, jednak nie leżała długo. Doomhammer wierzył, że śmierć Lothara złamie ducha w walczących członkach Przymierza, jednak stała się rzecz dokładnie odwrotna. Po śmierci wodza jego najbardziej zaufany generał, Turalyon, podniósł miecz i tarczę Lothara i poprowadził armie Przymierza do zwycięstwa , umożliwiając później dawnemu sojusznikowi i przyjacielowi Lothara, Khadgarowi, zniszczenie Mrocznego Portalu. Dziedzictwo i pamięć thumb|Pomnik ku czci Lothara na [[Burning Steppes|Płonących Stepach]] Anduin Lothar nie dożył chwili, gdy jego ukochana ojczyzna została wyzwolona spod panowania orków i odbudowana, jednakże potężna kamienna statua przedstawiająca Lothara w jego ostatniej bitwie została zbudowana (co ciekawe, przez orków będących jeńcami Przymierza) i do dziś stoi na Płonących Stepach, wskazując mieczem na Iglicę Czarnej Skały. Dziedzictwo Lorda Lothara żyje po dziś dzień we wszystkich wolnych ludziach ze Stormwind. Obecny książę narodu nosi imię Lothara. Ekspedycja Przymierza do Draenoru, prowadzona przez weteranów, którzy ramię w ramię walczyli u boku Lothara podczas Drugiej Wojny, nazwała sama siebie Synami Lothara, "by upamiętnić największego i najbardziej bezinteresownego męża, jakiego znaliśmy", jak to zostało wyrażone przez Khadgara. Pomnik Pamięci w Ostoi Honoru również powstał, by upamiętnić to, o co Lothar walczył. Pas, który niegdyś należał do Lothara, dostał się w ręce Karmazynowego Kręgu, grupy łowców niewolników i gladiatorów z Orgrimmaru i był trzymany w specjalnej zbrojowni w Hali Legend. Varian Wrynn, znany również jako gladiator Lo'Gosh, wszedł w jego posiadanie, gdy zyskał on dostęp do tej zbrojowni. Osobowość Lothar jest zaradny, zdeterminowany i nieugięty. Mimo że rzadko okazuje emocje, wciąż nosi żałobę za poległymi przyjaciółmi i utraconym krajem. To, co robi, robi z pasją, która emanuje na wszystkich jego siłą i zdecydowaniem. Od czasu śmierci Medivha i Llane'a Wrynna, Lothar w sercu nosi niewiele więcej poza pragnieniem pomszczenia przyjaciół i odzyskania ojczyzny. Jego głos jest bogaty i przekonujący, nakazujący słuchającym respektowanie i słuchanie jego słów. Uznaje siebie za sługę ludzi z Azeroth, a nie ich przywódcę. Wierzy, że dzięki jego umiejętności i niezłomności, jest on jedynym, który może poprowadzić ich do zwycięstwa. Walka thumb|Lothar w komiksie Lothar preferuje dowodzenie oddziałami konnych rycerzy. Walczy z końskiego grzbietu, nacierając na wrogów i tnąc ich za pomocą Quel'Zarama. Oddaje całego siebie, gdy dowodzi innymi, inspirując wszystkich wokół do bohaterstwa. Wycofuje się, gdy to jest konieczne, jednakże woli pozorną ucieczkę i oszukanie potężnych przeciwników. Wypatruje wśród wrogów ich przywódców i, gdy tylko ich dostrzeże, naciera na nich, by pozbawić przeciwników dowodzenia. Od zdrady Medivha Lothar odczuwa głęboki niepokój i respekt wobec władających magią i są oni zawsze jego drugim celem. Przebija się on przez pomniejszych wojowników, by dosięgnąć kryjących się na tyłach czarodziejów. Broń : Główny artykuł: Wielki Królewski Miecz : Główny artykuł: Quel'Zaram Quel'Zaram był jednym z ulubionych mieczy Lothara. Odkrył on tę broń podczas młodzieńczych wojaży z Llanem Wrynnem i Medivhem. Miecz wywarł tak wielkie wrażenie na Medivhu, że nazwał je Quel'Zaram - po thalassiańsku "wysokie ostrze". Lothar również dzierżył Wielki Miecz Królewski ze Stormwind, który został strzaskany podczas Drugiej Wojny, lecz zabrany przez Turalyona. Obecne miejsce przechowywania obu broni jest nieznane. : Główny artykuł: Ashkandi, Wielki Miecz Bractwa W World of Warcraft, zabijając Nefariana, pana Czarnej Skały, można zdobyć miecz . Jest to prawdopodobnie miecz Lothara; "Bractwo" to prawdopodobnie zakon Lothara, Bractwo Konia. Na rękojeści wyryto inicjały "A.L.", sugerując, że właścicielem mógł być Anduin Lothar. Jednakże, sądząc po wyglądzie, miecz ten mógł posiadać kształt zmieniony przez Nefariana. Cytaty thumb|Anduin Lothar podczas Drugiej Wojny "Stajenny ma swój humor i kopie psa. Mag ma swoje humory i znika miasteczko." (Okrzyk bojowy) "Do boju! Za Lordaeron!" Galeria Grafika:Anduin_Lothar.jpg|Lothar podczas Pierwszej Wojny Grafika:Auduin_Lothar.jpg|Lothar podczas Drugiej Wojny Grafika:Lothar1.jpg|Lothar prowadzący uchodźców z Azeroth do Lordaeron Grafika:Turalyon.jpg|Turalyon na grobie Lothara Grafika:Lothar.pngPortret Lothara w Warcrafcie I Grafika:Lothar2.png|Lothar w Warcrafcie I Grafika:LotharW2.jpg|Portret Lothara w Warcrafcie II Grafika:LotharWar2.jpg|Lothar w Warcrafcie II Grafika:Lord_Anduin_Lothar.jpg|Wizja Lothara autorstwa Pulyxa Lothar.jpg de:Anduin Lothar en:Anduin Lothar es:Anduin Lothar fi:Anduin Lothar fr:Anduin Lothar hu:Anduin Lothar nl:Anduin Lothar sk:Anduin Lothar Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Kategoria:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Ostatni Strażnik